custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:BJ's Big Hit (Thevideotour1's version)/@comment-39400928-20191107043157
BJ's Big Hit is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 that was released on March 31, 1994. Plot BJ punches Baby Bop for wrecking his airplane and gets grounded for 7 days. Cast * Barney () * BJ () * Baby Bop () * BJ and Baby Bop's Mom () * BJ and Baby Bop's Dad () *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Candace (Ashley Tisdale) *Dominic (Elijah Wood) Songs # Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # Flying in a Plane # This Is Not My Day # # # # # # Trivia * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Picture This!", with * This video takes place at Baby Bop and BJ's house. * After the "Barney Theme Song", when BJ and Baby Bop's Dad comes home with a scale model of the Bell X-1 rocketship for BJ, the music from "Look at Me, I'm 3!" (when Tina ) is used. * Before Barney comes to life, Baby Bop bothers BJ while he is checking out the scale model of the Bell X-1 rocketship. It is a rocketship that broke the sound barrier. Then * When BJ screams as he, * When Barney comes to life, the magical sparkles from "Imagination Island" are used. * When BJ says "Ai-yi-yi!", as he gets shocked about Barney coming to life, the sound was taken from "I Can Be A Firefighter!" (when Firefighter Frank ) . * When BJ says "BARNEY!!", after he came to life, the sound was taken from "Tick Tock Clocks!" (when ), except * When Barney says "Hi, BJ!", the sound was taken from "" * * During a scene where , the music from "" * When Baby Bop cries , * Production for this video took place in January 1994. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", BJ and Baby Bop's Dad comes home with a scale model of the Bell X-1 plane for BJ) * BJ: Dad! * Baby Bop: Dad! * BJ & Baby Bop's Dad: Hi, BJ. Hi, Baby Bop. Hey, BJ, look what I got for you. * BJ: What is it? * BJ & Baby Bop's Dad: It's a scale model of the Bell X-1 plane! * Closed-Caption version by National Captioning Institute: Quote 2: * Baby Bop: What kind of game is that? * BJ: It's not a game. It's a scale model of the Bell X-1 rocket plane -- a plane that broke the sound barrier. * Baby Bop: Sound barrier must be pretty harsh because this plane is all smashed up. * BJ: No, it's not. I'm gonna build it. Quit touching everything. You're gonna mix up to pieces. * Baby Bop: I've never heard of toys that're already broken. * BJ & Baby Bop's Mom: Okay, you two. What's going on? * BJ: Sissy's trying to bother me while I'm ready to build the plane. * BJ & Baby Bop's Mom: BJ, you know that Amy's your little sister. Now if she's gonna bother you while you're ready to build the rocketship, you should tell her to leave you alone. * BJ: Yes, Mama, I know. * (music starts to the song "The More We Get Together") Closed-Caption version by National Captioning Institute: * * Quote 3: * Baby Bop & BJ's Mom: (after the song, "The More We Get Together") Okay, BJ. Have fun building your plane. * BJ: I will, Mom. Thanks. * Baby Bop & BJ's Mom: You're welcome. * BJ: Now Sissy, can you please leave me alone? Because I'm gonna start building the plane. * Baby Bop: BJ, how does it work anyway? * BJ: Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? * Baby Bop: Well, I think that airplanes are-- * BJ: (covers his ears and closes his eyes) AAAAGGHH!! * (Baby Bop leaves BJ's bedroom) * (BJ goes back and sees the pieces of the rocketship) * (fades to the Barney doll on BJ's bed with pillows and a blanket that tucks himself, then magical sparkles appear on him) * Barney: Whooooooooah!! * (BJ is shocked about Barney coming to life) * BJ: Ai-yi-yi! * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: (giggles) Ho ho ho ho ho! * BJ: BARNEY!! * Barney: Hi, BJ! * BJ: Barney, guess what? * Barney: What? * BJ: I'm building the Bell X-1 airplane -- an airplane that broke the sound barrier. * Barney: Oh, I see. * BJ: But I don't want Sissy to bother me all the time while I'm building it. I can do this by myself but it'll be hard work. * Barney: Okay. Have fun. * BJ: Okay. Closed-Caption version by National Captioning Institute: * Quote 4: * Closed-Caption version by National Captioning Institute: * Quote 5: * Baby Bop: If it could break the sound barrier... * (BJ drops the broken pieces of his airplane) * Baby Bop: ...falling out of a window shouldn't be able to break it. * BJ: I told you not to touch it! * Baby Bop: You built the plane all wrong. Did you even read the directions? * (BJ prepares to punch Baby Bop) * Baby Bop: It didn't fly for one second. It's not my fault if you made a plane that can't fly. * BJ: I told you... NOT TO TOUCH IT!! (punches Baby Bop) * (Baby Bop crying) * BJ and Baby Bop's Mom: BJ, come here! * BJ: Uh-Oh! * (fades to BJ and Baby Bop's dad putting ice on Baby Bop's arm that BJ punched) * Baby Bop: (crying) Do you think they're gonna hafta amputake my arm? * BJ and Baby Bop's Dad: No, Honey. It's amputate, not amuptake. * Baby Bop: They're gonna amputate? * BJ and Baby Bop's Dad: No. I'm in charge and I'm putting ice on it. * Baby Bop: (screaming) AAAAH!!! * BJ and Baby Bop's Dad: What's the matter, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: That's cold. * (fades to BJ and his mom in the hallway) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: Apologize to your sister. * BJ: No! She should apologize to me! I worked all week on this. I told her a million times not to touch it! * Baby Bop: You're bad! * (wipes to BJ and his parents in his living room) * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: BJ, this means no TV for a week. * BJ: Ay-yi-yi! That is so unfair! You don't even care what she did to me! * Sean Abel: I didn't just masturbated at that Point, I masturbated everywhere, Everywhere! * BJ: What on Earth Did You Do That?! Closed-Caption version by National Captioning Institute: *